dacorn_1989_mod_yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoba Aishi
Info Ryoba Aishi is the the protagonist of the 1989 mod. Description Ryoba Aishi is the protagonist of the 1989 mod. The future mother of Ayano Aishi and an oustanding Biology Student (Hence the Blue Uniform), Ryoba is a student at Akademi High during 1989 and she will stop at nothing to get her hands on her precious Senpai... Relationships Senpai : She is in love with Kyosei and would do anything to win his hearth. Teira Higaku : Teira is Ryoba's Ally, she will give her all the informations she needs. Mia Rio : She was a rival of Ryoba but Ryoba befriended her and became good friends. Dialogue Intro Dialogue "Ugh, stupid vending machine! Give me back my money!" "Hm?" (Talking to Kyosei) "Oh! P-please! Go right ahead!" (Talking to Kyosei) "Ah! Th-thank you so much!" "W-who is he!? And what is this feeling!?" "M-my senpai likes another girl!? N-NO!" "Oh, Teira Right? We're in the same class aren't we?" (Talking to Teira) "Nothing... Just the boy I like is with another girl..." (Talking to Teira) "They're both in the year above. The boy I like is named Kyosei, and the girl is called Yurei... I think." (Talking to Teira) "Whoah... You know that for sure?" (Talking to Teira) "Hmm... Does anyone else like Kyosei?" (Talking to Teira) "Sure, thanks! I'll meet you there!" (Talking to Teira) "So Teira... did you find anything?" (Talking to Teira) "A girl, a boy and a teacher? Jeez, he sure is popular." (Talking to Teira) "Yurei, Fuyu, Miss Chosa, Kiana, Kyandise, Soma, Kurea and Saidene. 8 people... Wow." (Talking to Teira) "Yeah, I can do it! Thank you so much Teira!" (Talking to Teira) "Eliminate the competition, huh..." "I can do that!" Yurei Redi's elimination "This is for senpai..." Brown Streak's confrontation "What are YOU doing here? How about you go do something useful for a change?" (Talking to Brown Streak) "No, I don't think so." (Talking to Brown Streak) "Ha. I think the only person regretting this is YOU. Just wait until I tell Mrs Kunahito about this!" (Talking to Brown Streak) "Mrs Kunahito! I've just been attacked!" (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) "It's just a black eye, but it feels quite sore..." (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) "It was Brown Streak... The delinquent!" (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) Fuyu Koki's elimination "Hey Fuyu, could we talk for a minute?" (Talking to Fuyu) "Actually, I heard you like Koibito-kun... And I was wondering it that was true?" (Talking to Fuyu) "Oh, so it IS true..." (Talking to Fuyu) "Would you say that you're... In love?" (Talking to Fuyu) "Hmm... Interesting..." (Talking to Fuyu) "Oh, don't worry! Your secret is safe with me." (Talking to Fuyu) "So many options... What should I do?" "I'll go talk to to Teira. She'll know what to do" "Teira! Hi!" (Talking to Teira) "So I confirmed that Fuyu Koki likes senpai... But I don't know what to do next!" (Talking to Teira) "I never thought of that..." (Talking to Teira) "Do you know any suitable guys?" (Talking to Teira) "A girl?" (Talking to Teira) "So, what do I have to do?" (Talking to Teira) "What about the west fountain?" (Talking to Teira) "I'd love to spend time with senpai there..." (Talking to Teira) "Okay! Thanks Teira!" (Talking to Teira) "Hey there, Aria, is it?" (Talking to Aria) "Yes, that's right." (Talking to Aria) "So, listen... I heard you like Fuyu Koki..." (Talking to Aria) "No, it's alright! I was wondering if I could help you win him over?" (Talking to Aria) "Well, I thought that if the two of you met up somewhere romantic, maybe something beautiful might form?"(Talking to Aria) "How about the west fountain? You could go ahead, and then I'll tell him to go over there. That way you have some preparation time!" (Talking to Aria) "Fuyu, I have something important to tell you!" (Talking to Fuyu) "Somebody wants to meet you at the west fountain... Under the sakura tree..." (Talking to Fuyu) Kiana Haruka's elimination "Kiana Haruka... She has a crush on senpai!" "But she's so social! I won't be able to take her out like Yurei, Fuyu or Miss Chosa..." "What can I do..." "I know she leaves her bag in class 3-2 all the time... Maybe I could use that somehow?" "Kiana's bag..." "She leaves it unattended... Maybe i could put some incriminating objects inside?" "I could put something contraband inside... And maybe some lewd photos too!" "And if I disguise myself as her... Nobody will suspect me!" "This is perfect! First, I'd better go steal a disguise from the drama club!" "Alright! Now I can cause some chaos... Let's start with buying some contraband!" "Otosan Ronshaku... you got some cigarettes, right?" (Talking to Otosan) "I need some, urgently. Will pay anything up to $10." (Talking to Otosan) "Deal" (Talking to Otosan) "Thanks" (Talking to Otosan) "Okay! Now I should go and talk to the photography club leader!" "Hey! I was wondering if I could borrow a camera?" (Talking to Kami) "I won't! Thank you, Kami" (Talking to Kami) "Alright... Now I need to return the camera, and then I should drive her reputation to the ground..." "The rooftop would be a good place to cause chaos!" "Hey Kami, thanks for letting me borrow your camera!" (Talking to Kami) "Oh, thank you!" "Eugh, look at you two losers! Just sitting up here wasting time!" (Talking to Penelope and Aka) "Why don't you do some work or study instead of being the trash of the school?" (Talking to Penelope and Aka) "Well, sorry, but I'm just telling the truth." (Talking to Penelope and Aka) "Perfect... Now I just need to remove this disguise and report Kiana!" "Now all I have to do is report Kiana and she'll get expelled!" "Mrs Kunahito! I accidentally picked up Kiana Haruka's bag earlier today, and I saw some horrible things inside!" (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) "Oh! Well, inside her bag I saw some cigarettes, and some awful photos of Priya Shiriku!" (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) "No problem..." (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) Kyandise Yururi's elimination "Kyandise Yururi... she has a crush on senpai too." "I wish I could take her out right here... But Ares definitely wouldn't let that slide." "What do I do? Kyandise is quite an odd duck..." "Looks like I should ask Teira for advice again..." "Teira, hi again!" (Talking to Teira) "I was wondering if you knew anything about Kyandise Yururi?" (Talking to Teira) "Interesting... How would I go about following up that celebrity rumor?" (Talking to Teira) "That's... Really weird. But thanks! I'll check it out." (Talking to Teira) "Kandi, huh? How convenient..." "I'll report this to Teira, and see how things move on from there..." "Teira, I have a theory!" (Talking to Teira) "There's a famous model called Kandi, who has bright blue hair and is in their third year at a private academy. Sound familiar?" (Talking to Teira) "Yes! Kyandise is a supermodel!" (Talking to Teira) "Yes! Apparently she goes by the name "Kandi" and she works with celebrities!" (Talking to Teira) "The drama club... Doesn't one of the bullies hang out there?" "Oh... If I could expose Kyandise's secret identity to the bullies, her reputation would crash and burn!" "I should follow them!" "Aha! Now all I have to do is expose Kyandise to the bullies!" "Hey Nettai! I found something out that you'd like to hear" (Talking to Nettai) "Well, have you heard of a supermodel named Kandi?" (Talking to Nettai) "Whatever. The point is, Kandi is actually a student at this school... Kyandise Yururi!" (Talking to Nettai) Soma Otome's elimination "Soma... She has a crush on senpai! Time to take action..." "Hey Soma! Could we talk for a minute?" (Talking to Soma) "What? It's me, Ryoba!" (Talking to Soma) "Wait! I was wondering if you'd like to study after school today!" (Talking to Soma) "Uh, fine. Whatever." (Talking to Soma) "Oh, so Soma Otome has a sister does she?" "I just had a great idea..." "Hi! You're Rushi Otome right?" (Talking to Rushi) "Oh , I'm Ryoba. Soma just told me to get lost so I thought I'd come and hang out with the nicer sister!" (Talking to Rushi) "So! Do you want to hang out for a while?" (Talking to Rushi) "Rushi, if you don't mind me asking... Why were you sat by yourself?" (Talking to Rushi) "What about your sister? I've seen you hanging around with her sometimes." (Talking to Rushi) "Oh! Well that stops now! From now on, we're going to hang out together every day!" (Talking to Rushi) "Sodas? Perfect! I'll run to the infirmary and get a drug to spike them with! Then she'll do exactly as I please..." "Miss Byoin! My friend cut herself on a thorn, is it okay if I take a plaster?" (Talking to Miss Byoin) "That was easy..." "Okay, I need something that will knock her out and make her super suggestive..." "Oh, what's this?" "New Chloradycerin?" (Ryoba reading) "An experimental new drug from Saikou's pharmacy division to try and aid patients suffering trauma." (Ryoba reading) "Chloradycerin will safely put your patient to rest and will leave them open to persuasion to try and relieve stress or trauma" (Ryoba reading) "To be used by Professionals only." (Ryoba reading) "What the... Why does Miss Byoin have this!?" "Whatever. It's mine now." "Thanks Miss Byoin!" (Talking to Miss Byoin) "Oh no! Rushi! Don't worry, I'll take you to the nurse's office!" (Talking to Rushi) "Now Rushi... When you wake up, I want you to KILL Soma Otome. And when you're done... Take care of yourself, too." (Talking to Rushi) Before Mia Rio's elimination "Oh?, What is it?" (Talking to Teira) "Mia Rio, huh? I doubt it. I'll talk to her anyway, thanks for telling me!" (Talking to Teira) Mia Rio's elimination "Mia Rio..." "She claims to have a crush on senpai, but I don't buy it." "I mean look at her! She's hanging out with Sonia, the girl who's trying to ruin my plans!" "Well no more! I won't let Sonia discover my true intentions..." "If I want to get rid of Mia and Sonia... Looks like I'll have to befriend her..." "Hello Mia!" (Talking to Mia) "You call an overcast sky great?" (Talking to Mia) "Is that so?" (Talking to Mia) "Oh? Why would you say that?" (Talking to Mia) "W-what?" (Talking to Mia) "How... How do you know all this?" (Talking to Mia) "Let me guess. You're going to go report all this back to your buddies at the newspaper club and expose me, right?" (Talking to Mia) "Fine. Meet me by the pool." (Talking to Mia) "The only person I have intention of dating is senpai." (Talking to Mia) "Yes." (Talking to Mia) "..." (Talking to Mia) "Why do you... "Admire" me?" (Talking to Mia) "My condition runs in my family too..." (Talking to Mia) "I couldn't feel anything. Not happiness, not sadness, not envy or rage..." (Talking to Mia) "But then... I met him!" (Talking to Mia) "Yes... I don't know if it's love or desire or something else... but I MUST have him. I won't let anyone stop us ending up together!" (Talking to Mia) "Yes." (Talking to Mia) "Would she believe you?" (Talking to Mia) "... I wouldn't know." (Talking to Mia) "I may be different, but I'm not an idiot." (Talking to Mia) "Stop toying with me and get to the point. What do you want from me?" (Talking to Mia) "I... Wanted to be your friend." (Talking to Mia) "You see the cherry tree? That's where I'm going to confess to senpai!" (Talking to Mia) "Yeah... Once everyone is out of my way." (Talking to Mia) "Yes... We simply can't feel emotions. It's as if there's a part of us missing. But senpai... He IS that missing part! And I won't let him get away from me!" (Talking to Mia) "Yes. And her Mother, and her Grandmother, and so on. But she did something completely unforgivable to my father..." (Talking to Mia) "I expect so. But I won't be like my Mother. I'll do everything I can to help her win her Senpai!" (Talking to Mia) "Maybe!" (Talking to Mia) "It's... Okay. I did it for senpai." (Talking to Mia) "Thank you, Mia." (Talking to Mia) "But tell me, is Sonia a threat?" (Talking to Mia) "And who would that be?" (Talking to Mia) "Should I... Take care of her?" (Talking to Mia) "Alright. Thank you, Mia." (Talking to Mia) Kurea's elimination "Kurea... She's the next target." "I wonder why she doesn't seem to have a second name?" "No matter. I'll take her out either way." "And I think I'll start by beating her at her own game... I'll join the martial arts club!" "Hi Shippai! I'm interested in joining a club but I'm not sure which one. Would it be okay if I trialed this club for today?" (Talking to Shippai) "Thank you! I'm sure it will be great!" (Talking to Shippai) "Hi! I'm Ryoba. I'm trialing the martial arts club today!" (Talking to Kurea) "O-oh... Like this?" (Talking to Kurea) "So Kurea... How do things work in this club" (Talking to Kurea) "The way you said that... Is Shippai not the strongest?" (Talking to Kurea) "Shouldn't the strongest be the leader? In this case, you?" (Talking to Kurea) "Okay! Thanks for explaining it to me!" (Talking to Kurea) "Alright, become leader of the martial arts club before her? Piece of cake. It should be as easy as beating Shippai in a fight, right?" "Hey Shippai, could I spar against you? I'd really like to test my skills before I dedicate to training!" (Talking to Shippai) "Oh my god! Shippai, are you okay?" (Talking to Shippai) "Um... I hate to ask, but if I defeated you does that mean I'm the new club leader?" (Talking to Shippai) "See Kurea, I don't know about that." "Well I just defeated Shippai, as you saw." (Talking to Kurea) "No. I say we do this fairly - lets fight for the club!" (Talking to Kurea) "Oh come on. You want to go all out, and so do I. Let's do this in the gardening club." (Talking to Kurea) "I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY SENPAI!" (Talking to Kurea) "Fine by me!" (Talking to Kurea) "Before I kill you, tell me. Why did you hide your last name?" (Talking to Kurea) "What a pathetic tradition." (Talking to Kurea) "NEVER!" (Talking to Kurea) "I don't care about the club. But I won't let YOU steal my senpai!" (Talking to Kurea) "OH MY GOD! KUREA, BEHIND YOU!" (Talking to Kurea) Saidene Churu's elimination "Saidene Churu... She should be my final rival, right?" "Hey Saidene! I was wondering if I could help out the occult club at all?" (Talking to Saidene) "Huh? Why not?" (Talking to Saidene) "Fine, fine..." (Talking to Saidene) "I guess i'll go talk to Teira then..." "Hey Teira..." (Talking to Teira) "Saidene Churu." (Talking to Teira) "Oh, do you know her?" (Talking to Teira) "Yeah. I asked if I could help out in her club earlier, and she kicked me out!" (Talking to Teira) "Yeah!!" (Talking to Teira) "What? Why?" (Talking to Teira) "Huh?" (Talking to Teira) "Oh my god... They've all disappeared!" (Talking to Teira) "I understand. I'll do my best to stay safe. I'll try to warn Saidene too." (Talking to Teira) "Mrs Kunahito, the occult club is dangerous! We think you should shut it down." (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) "They're totally crazy. I bet one of THEM is the hunter!" (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) "We won't let you down!" (Talking to Mrs Kunahito) "Got it!" (Talking to Teira) "Sorry Teira, but I doubt you'll find any evidence alone. But don't worry... I'll help you..." "It sure would be a shame if that knife... "slipped!" I'd better find something to cover my tracks first, though." "Now I just gotta steal the knife and make a sacrifice... Easy!" "AHH! HELP ME! THERE'S A GHOST!" (Ryoba distracting the occult club) "HELP! I'M IN HERE!" (Ryoba distracting Nankaina) "B-behind you! G-g-ghost!" (Talking to Nankaina) "Now I'll pocket the gloves, return the knife and get Teira!" "Let's go!" (Talking to Teira) "T-the hunter! "C'mon, we gotta find some evidence before they come back!" (Talking to Teira) "Don't listen to her Teira! She's trying to frame us!" (Talking to Teira) "She's the hunter! We gotta run!" (Talking to Teira) "What the... What is this place!?" "TEIRA!" (Talking to Teira) "I DO CARE!" (Talking to Saidene) "Teira is my best friend! She'll do anything to help me!" (Talking to Saidene) "Now I'll do everything I can to help her!" (Talking to Saidene) "Full power? But why did she bring us here?" "Is she... Using the other demons? I've got to take them out!" "Nothing will stop me from getting my senpai!" (Talking to the Succubus) "Get lost!" (Talking to the Reverse Demon) "You won't get in my way!" (Talking to the Pain Demon) "Be gone!" (Talking to the Empty Demon) "You're done for, Saidene!" (Talking to the Flame Demon) "Saidene... You've lost!" (Talking to Saidene) "Now get us out of here!" (Talking to Saidene) After Saidene Churu's elimination "O-oh ... Uh..." (Talking to Teira) "Oh... T-thank you..." (Talking to Teira) "Come ON Janari. You're just making unrelated events fit your case." (Talking to Janari) "Shady guys?" (Talking to Janari) "Fine. But you're not gonna find anything!" (Talking to Janari) "Mia!" (Talking to Mia) "Th-thanks guys..." (Talking to Mia and Teira) "Thanks Mia. But... What should I do now?" (Talking to Mia) Janari Suto's elimination "So Mia... What do I do now!?" (Talking to Mia) "Yeah... But HOW?" (Talking to Mia) "Hmmm, I'll go and check them out" (Talking to Mia) "I'm guessing you're the Shady People?" (Talking to the Yakuza) "Client? Oh... You're not the Yakuza, are you?" (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Hey, that's no way to talk to a future customer!" (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "I'm not joking. I want somebody taken out and you're the perfect guys to do it." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Yeah... that's where you're wrong. Do I need to prove myself to you or something?" (Talking to the Yakuza) "Alright, fine. And then will you fulfill my request?" (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Yeah, they're the Yakuza." (Talking to Mia) "What? I thought you had key? (Talking to Mia) "Whoah... They're really into all the detective stuff..." (Talking to Mia) "Is there anything in here that would, well, prove I'm guilty?" (Talking to Mia) "Hey... What's this?" (Talking to Mia) "It all started with the death of 3rd year student Yurei Redi... Ryoba leaked Kyandise's secret... Ryoba befriended Mia, who cannot be trusted... Saidene was arrested screaming Ryoba's name..." (Reading the letter) "A very long one too... Wouldn't it be a shame if it were to.. disappear?" (Talking to Mia) "Oops!" (Talking to Mia) "Well, the Yakuza wanted me to bring them payment. That means a body, right?" (Talking to Mia) "Let me look around a bit more. I want to get to know them a bit better." (Talking to Mia) "This photo... Those four sure are close." (Talking to Mia) "So if I never killed Yurei, Sonia wouldn't be on my back all the time?" (Talking to Mia) "Well, isn't that great?" (Talking to Mia) "Don't worry, I already know what I'm going to do. I'll give them Kiji to prove I'm serious, and then they can take out Tori and Janari." (Talking to Mia) "Well, I'd like to handle Sonia personally..." (Talking to Mia) "Alright, I'm done in here. It's time to take down the newspaper club!" (Talking to Mia) "Alright, will do! Thanks for your help Mia." (Talking to Mia) "W-what... Is this..." (Talking to Mia) "I... Don't... WHAT?" (Talking to the Janarinator) "Teira? But... Why?" (Talking to Teira) "I have no words." (Talking to Teira) "Future Self? Teira, you do know that Janari wears RED, right?" (Talking to Teira) "Ahaha, it's alright. I appreciate the help!" (Talking to Teira) "I'll lead him to the disguised hangout area behind the maze... And the Yakuza can have him from there..." "You? Stop Me? Why, you've just run straight into my trap." (Talking to Kiji) "Sorry! You've just helped me kill your friends." (Talking to Kiji) "Now I just have to tell the Yakuza he's here and they'll accept my request!" "Your payment is in the disguised hangout behind the maze." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "A girl named Janari Suto has been getting in my way lately. I want you to make her suffer." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "I don't care about her mom. Just take her out." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Seriously?" (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Fine... I'll bring you Tori." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Tori Puru... I want to give her to the Yakuza next... But there's no way she'll trust me." "There must be some way I can trick her into following me... I think I've done something like this before!" "Yes! Now Tori will think I'm Janari!" "Tori, you gotta come with me! We found something important!" (Talking to Tori) "She's already there. We have to move quickly, before Ryoba finds it!" (Talking to Tori) "I'll take her to the closet with the music case and use the same drugs I used on Rushi! They can take her alive..." "Phew. Now I can remove the disguise and get this over with." "Alright, your second payment is in the north-west storage closet." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Oh yeah. As I said before, Janari Suto." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Looks like we both benefit from this deal! So you're in, right?" (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Like I said before, I don't care. Just get her out of my way." (Talking to the Yakuza Leader) "Hello, ladies." (Talking to Janari and Sonia) "Kiji and Tori are... No longer with us..." (Talking to Janari and Sonia) "Yeah, i don't think so." (Talking to Sonia) "Me? Nothing. Everything has already worked out exactly how I want." (Talking to Sonia) "I wasn't bluffing when I said Kiji and Tori was no longer with us. They're with the Yakuza now!" (Talking to Sonia) "Yup. And Janari is about to walk right into their hands..." (Talking to Sonia) "And just like that! Your entire club is gone!" (Talking to Sonia) "Run while you can, Sonia. But nothing you do alone will ever stop me!" "What?" (Talking to Taiyo) "You've been watching me?" (Talking to Taiyo) "Am I supposed to be scared?" (Talking to Taiyo) "In other words, you're responsible for what just happened to the newspaper club!" (Talking to Taiyo) Taiyo's elimination "It's fine. But I'm worried about Taiyo! She just said she'd kill herself!" (Talking to Taiyo) "Yeah! Let's go find her!" (Talking to Taiyo) "Open the gate, Gin" (Talking to Gin) "Gin, you want to grow up and marry Priya one day, right? And become the heir of Saikou" (Talking to Gin) "Well, if I can make Fuyu and Aria fall in love, think about how easy it would be to make Priya and you fall OUT of love..." (Talking to Gin) "You sure about that? Who do you love more, Priya or Taiyo?" (Talking to Gin) "I don't care about you. None of your words mean anything - neither do Gin's or Priya's. But HER'S do, and that is why she must be eliminated. Now step aside or be destroyed." (Talking to Ares) "Oh didn't you hear? I'm the ex-leader of the Martial Arts club!" (Talking to Ares) "Now STAY DOWN!" (Talking to Ares) "Well Taiyo, here we are." (Talking to Taiyo) "To be honest I was expecting Sonia to be my final challenge, but you'll do just fine" (Talking to Taiyo) "I think YOU'RE underestimating ME. I just took down a trained assassin!" (Talking to Taiyo) "A... Katana!?" (Talking to Taiyo) "S-senpai..." (Talking to Taiyo) "N-no..." (Talking to Taiyo) "I have to survive for..." (Talking to Taiyo) "...huh?" (Talking to Taiyo) "Is that..." (Talking to Taiyo) "Senpai?!" (Talking to Taiyo) "I... I will be..." (Talking to Taiyo) "Who... Who is your uncle?" (Talking to Taiyo) "Hey... Your name is Tsumugi, right?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "Were you close with Taiyo? What would cause her to act this way?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "Maybe..." (Talking to Tsumugi) "Hey, I just realized. You do what Kurea, Ares and Taiyo do!" (Talking to Tsumugi) "How come you all hide your last names?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "Well hello there Tsumugi Shirogane! My name is Ryoba Aishi." (Talking to Tsumugi) "Hey, you're pretty smart right?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "Before Taiyo... Left... I asked what her last name is, but she said "Not even a parallel world will tell you." What did she mean by that?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "But a parallel world? Isn't that some kind of insane sci-fi idea? And what an oddly specific thing to say, too." "Can you wait a while? There's something I have to do..." (Talking to Tsumugi) "H-hey senpai..." (Talking to Kyosei) "Yes! I guess I'm lucky that the katana only grazed me..." (Talking to Kyosei) "Anyway, um... Could you please meet me under the Cherry Tree?" (Talking to Kyosei) "Senpai! You came!" (Talking to Kyosei) "Well actually..." (Talking to Kyosei) "I'm here to confess my love to you..." (Talking to Kyosei) "W-what?!" (Talking to Kyosei) "O-oh... I understand..." (Talking to Kyosei) "R-really!?" (Talking to Kyosei) "Well in that case... See you later!" (Talking to Kyosei) "Hey Tsumugi! I'm ready to learn about the parallel world!" (Talking to Tsumugi) "Kimu?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "But what does she have to do with the parallel world?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "What!?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "This is all too fast. So you want me to go to an alternate world... And do what, exactly?" (Talking to Tsumugi) "Okay, I guess..." (Talking to Tsumugi) "Hi, are you Kimu?" (Talking to Kimu) "So, are you Tsumugi's friend? The one that knows about alternate worlds?" (Talking to Kimu) "What!?" (Talking to Kimu) "Supernatural?" (Talking to Kimu) "I..." (Talking to Kimu) "Go on..." (Talking to Kimu) "Experience?" (Talking to Kimu) "So it's like a dream?" (Talking to Kimu) "I don't really understand, but if I go there I'll be able to find out Taiyo's last name? I have a feeling it might help me win over senpai!" (Talking to Kimu) "Alright. I'm ready." (Talking to Kimu) "Okay! See you there!" (Talking to Parallel Kimu) "Will do! Thanks Kimu!" (Talking to Parallel Kimu) "Lost spirits?" (Talking to Parallel Kimu) "Okay, I'll keep an eye out for them." (Talking to Parallel Kimu) Parallel Yurei Redi's elimination "Interesting... So in this world Yurei is a member of the student council?" "And she's friends with Teira. This won't be easy. Maybe I should just get the Yakuza to take her out." "Hey Tsumugi!" (Talking to Parallel Tsumugi) "Hi! I just wanted drop by and see how you were... Wait, is that a new guitar?" (Talking to Parallel Tsumugi) "Ah of course, you're in the music club!" (Talking to Parallel Tsumugi) "So, weird story. Last night I had a dream where i was from another world! It was super strange, but in the other world you wanted me to say hi to the real you!" (Talking to Parallel Tsumugi) "Anyway, I should get back to work. Tell me when you've finished your song, I bet it'll sound great!" (Talking to Parallel Tsumugi) "Haha, see you later!" (Talking to Parallel Tsumugi) "Hey, you're the Yakuza right?" (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza) "No, I have a job for you and I will pay you ANYTHING. And I mean ANYTHING." (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza Leader) "You're here because a girl named Taiyo, the student council president, right?" (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza Leader) "That's what I'm trying to find out. Now will you take job or not?" (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza Leader) "A girl named Yurei Redi. I want you to take her out." (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza Leader) "Yeah. I'll tell you when it's ready." (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza Leader) "Finally... I can get my revenge on Sonia Kanashi! I should have done this the first time around!" "Hey, Sonia right?" (Talking to Parallel Sonia) "Yurei has asked us to meet her somewhere, do you wanna come?" (Talking to Parallel Sonia) "Wow. That felt good. Now time to tell the Yakuza!" "Alright, your payment is in the north-west storage closet." (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza Leader) "Oh yeah, Yurei Redi. If you wait until she goes to the bathroom, there will be no witnesses" (Talking to the Parallel Yakuza Leader) "Hey Fuyu, could we talk for a minute?" (Talking to Fuyu) "Actually, i heard you like Koibito-kun... And I was wondering it that was true?" (Talking to Fuyu) "Oh, so it IS true..." (Talking to Fuyu) "Would you say that you're... In love?" (Talking to Fuyu) "Hmm... Interesting..." (Talking to Fuyu) "Oh, don't worry! Your secret is safe with me." (Talking to Fuyu) "So many options... What should i do?" "Well, last time I talked to Teira but I guess that's not possible this time..." "I guess i could reveal his secret to the bullies... I know it's super trashy but I've got to do it..." "Sorry Fuyu... But oh well! I guess I'll go find Nikki." "Hey Nikki, i have a secret to tell you!" (Talking to Nikki) "Well, i heard that Fuyu Koki likes Kyosei Koibito! Can you believe it!?" (Talking to Nikki) "